parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Digital Resource Style) Transcript
Bright Heart Raccoon * the trailer Come on, group hug! You too, Bert! * from the trailer I'm doing the happy dance, I'm not wearing any pants! * lines Do you look at someone and wonder: what is going on inside their head? Well, I know. I know Lisa's head. * narrating It was amazing! Just Lisa Simpson and me, forever. * at a broccoli about to be feed to Baby Hugs Bear; confused Hmm. This looks new. * narrating These are Lisa's memories, and they're mostly happy if you notice. Not to brag. * And each core memory powers a different aspect of Lisa's personality. Like Hockey Island! Goofball Island is my personal favorite. Yep, Goofball is the best. * Pepe Le Pew Atta girl! * Pepe Le Pew, after stopping her from touching one of the core memories Pepe Le Pew, you nearly touched a core memory, and when you touch them, we can't change them back! * First day of school! Very, very exciting! * the other emotions All right everyone, fresh start! We're gonna have a good day, which will turn into a good week, which will turn into a good year, which will turn into a good life! * over the Memory Dump she's about to fall toward, confused and shamed This is crazy, this is crazy... No, Joy, be positive... I am POSITVE this is crazy! * about Ms. Keane She's hilarious! a control * trying to get out of The Dump, Bright Heart Raccoon looks at the blue Core Memory and looks at a forgotten memory You remember how she used to stick her tongue out when she was coloring? another forgotten memory up and looks at it I could listen to her stories all day. up a third one I just wanted Lisa to be happy... the three forgotten memories and the blue Core Memory, she breaks down into tears * Think positive! Pepe Le Pew * Remember the funny movie where the dog died? * And we get all cold, shivery and crying everything just starts feeling droopy! slim down all time * Crying helps me slow down and obsess over the weight of life's problems. * Friendship Island falls apart Goodbye Friendship! Hello Loneliness! * I'm too sad to walk. * Okay. I'm positive you will get lost in there. * Just let me go! Lisa's better off without me! * wailing I only make things worse! * out BRIGHT HEART RACCOON!! * I like Tragic Vampire Romance Island. * Oh, we're in a Sadness Spiral! * The monster back! * Bert! Heather * When I'm through, Lisa Simpson will look so good, the other kids will look at their own outfits and barf. * Marge and Homer with us in public? No, thank you! * Lisa's acting so weird. Why is she acting so weird? * Bright Heart would know what to do. * Lisa Simpson quits hockey On a scale of one to ten, I give this day an "F". * Beastly Emotions can't quit, genius! * Fashion Island?!?! gasps Everyone shut up. * a button that says 'Puberty' on the new console Wait guys, what's 'poo-ber-tee?' Bert * Wait, did he just say we couldn't have dessert? So that's how you want to play it, old man? No dessert?! Oh sure, we'll eat our dinner, right after YOU EAT THIS! * Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! First the Hawaiians and now you! * The Marge Simpson Bad News Train is pulling in! Toot-toot! * Bright Heart Raccoon and Pepe Le Pew are accidentally sent to Long-Term Memory Can I say that curse word now? * What did you expect? All the islands are down! * Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man! * You want a piece of this, Pops?! Come and get it! * Time to take action! Beastly * Aah! Look out! * That's it! Until she gets back, we should do what Bright Heart Raccoon would do! * Oh, Bright Heart. Where are you? * Oh, I wish Bright Heart Raccoon was here! * Boo! Pick a plot line! * Guys, we can't make Lisa Simpson feel anything. Eugene H. Krabs * I know a shortcut! Come on! * What are you talking about? I go in here all the time. it's a shortcut! See? D-A-N-G-E-R! Shortcut! * Bright Heart Raccoon and Pepe Le Pew to Imagination Land Welcome to Imagination Land! * There's French Fry Forest! * Everyone's a winner! I win first place! * We were best friends. * he turns abstract with Bright Heart Raccoon and Pepe Le Pew MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! * two-dimensional Depth! I'm lacking depth! * he deconstructs I can't feel my legs! Oh, there they are. * Bright Heart Raccoon, as she is trying to get out of the Memory Dump DON'T YA GET IT, BRIGHT HEART RACCOON? WE'RE STUCK DOWN HERE! We're forgotten... * line Take her to the moon for me. OK? away His song: :Who's your friend who likes to play? :Eugene H. Krabs, Eugene H. Krabs :His rocket makes you yell "hooray!" :Eugene H. Krabs, Eugene H. Krabs :Who's the best in every way, and wants to sing this song to say? :Eugene H. Krabs, Eugene H. Krabs Category:Nelvana and Looney Tunes Digital Resource Category:Inside out transcript Category:Transcripts Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof